


Can't Make Me Leave.

by Centa0592



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Laura likes torturing Stiles, M/M, Mentions of Hales being werewolves, No Hale Fire, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles is a stalker but won't admit it, The Hale Family, Younger Stiles, alternative universe, it's mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Cora is Stiles’ bestfriend and Stiles has a crush on Derek. Things end up getting slightly weird because Stiles always wants to hang out at the Hale house when Derek is there and always wants to be in Derek’s company. Cora ends up getting used to this but she knew this was gonna happen when she introduced Derek to her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Make Me Leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for: letshaveakiki15 as requested.
> 
> Only redoing date because I just edited it. I'm finally editing all my stories. Ignore if you've already read.

Stiles is convinced he's a pro at breaking into the Hale household. Not because he's a criminal, or a stalker, or anything, it’s just he has this strong desire to see Derek any chance he can get. Sadly, the only chance he can see him sometimes is when the guy is sleeping safe and sound in his bed. In the dead of the night. Not that Stiles is a creeper or anything. It just works out that way.  

 

The problem is, however, Stiles doesn't even want to have to resort to breaking and entering. He should be able to just visit freely, and spend the night whenever; like he used to. Only now, Cora seems that it's necessary to ban poor Stiles from coming over freely because he has, and he quotes, "completely worn out your welcome." Apparently Stiles has a slight problem of go over to the Hale house and never wanting to leave. In fact, he spends an obscene amount of time thinking of ways he can get back over to the household. One time he took his underwear off and shoved it in a loose floor board just so he could have an excuse to go back. It's not his fault the Hale's found his underwear in record time.

 

It just sucks, is the thing. You see, Cora got fed up one day and said Stiles was banned from her house and that they would have to either hang out at school or his house because she no longer could stand him at her house. At first he was hurt but now he's just determined to get to her house in some form of way because being at her house means Derek. No more Hale house, no more excuse to peep on Derek. 

 

No more staring at the most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes upon before. Derek's about his height, a little taller, with short black hair, the tightest pants, that shows that juicy ass, the smallest T-shirts that hug his muscles, green eyes and very high cheek bones that make Stiles melt. But is that all? No! The guy is funny, sarcastic, a little broody, and has a smile that makes Stiles cum in his pants-literally.

 

So yes, needless to say the moment Stiles laid eyes on Cora’s older brother he found every excuse known to man to come over to the Hale house. He would even try to hide from her, but of course she finds him instantly and always demands that he leaves the house, only Derek always laughs, that adorable laugh he does, and says “come on Cora, let him stay.” And Stiles is done for, completely and utterly done for; every single time.

 

At first Stiles thought he was very stealth with his crush. He was even convinced it would go away but it's been five years; five long years worth of pining and his love for the elder has only grown. It's for this reason, alone, he finds himself trying to sneak into the Hale house at midnight, in order to watch Derek sleep. Of course, in a non creepy way because there's absolutely nothing creepy about his obtuse behavior. It's not like he stays all night or anything, he does leave the moment the beginning of dawn creeps onto the back of his neck. He merely hops from the window seal, slides down the roof, and bikes it home like nothing ever happened. Granted, it would be easier if he could take his jeep out to the preserve but he can't risk the noisy thing waking up Laura, who'd never let Stiles live it down, or Mr. Hale, who scares the shit out of Stiles. 

 

See, Stiles knows all about the Hale family secret. He nearly shitted himself when Laura had shifted for Stiles all those years ago. Laura has no tack, whatsoever. She waited till Stiles was on the toilet, in his own home no less, to burst through the bathroom door fully shifted. She apparently thought it was time for Cora's best friend to know about the family secret, only she could have done it in a better way than exposing Stiles during his private time. Honestly, they should have just sent Derek to break the news. That way Stiles could swoon in person at the fact that Derek was in his house; but no, they sent Laura-the trickster. She's played more pranks on Stiles than he cares to admit. 

 

But it’s all in the past and Stiles promised himself not to shoot her with his father’s gun anytime she brings up the story in front of Derek. The same Derek who just looks at Stiles and laughs the hardest Stiles has ever heard the man laugh, whenever the story is brought up. Stiles doesn't even know what embarrassment means anymore. 

 

However learning the secret was not a bad thing, in fact it was a very good thing for Stiles because it means that Derek knows Stiles watches him sleep and yet does nothing to kick Stiles out. Granted, the asshole could provide Stiles with a pillow when Stiles awkwardly falls asleep lying on Derek's hard shoes sometimes. But, it's all in the past. Stiles is moving on. He has to because things are not looking up for Stiles at all.  

 

You see, the most dreadful thing has happened; Derek's got a girlfriend. Her name is Kate Argent and crushed doesn't even begin describing how devastated Stiles is; especially when he accidentally walked in on them having sex one day. It wasn't even his fault for the intrusion. You see, it was the first day of spring break, during his junior year, when he climbed the ladder leading to Cora’s room- the family had put out for him for easier access. He had landed smoothly (okay he fell on his face) on the floor and called for Cora who wasn’t in her room.

 

He shouted again and with no response he headed towards Derek room and called Derek’s name twice, even knocked once before he entered and that’s when he saw a very naked Derek resting on his bed while a very naked Kate was on her knees sucking his cock. The image of Kate’s head bobbing up and down and the look of hurt, mixed with joy and something else, on Derek’s face are two images that will be burned to Stiles’ memory for life. It was like Derek wanted him to see that, he knew Derek heard him and he knew Derek knew how he felt and Derek wanted Stiles to see that the crush was nothing more than that and so be it.

 

Stiles closed the door and ran downstairs where Cora was coming in and he didn’t even stop to respond to her desperately calling his name as he got in his jeep and drove home. Cora called probably 50 times that night, even Laura called a few times asking if he was okay, but no he wasn’t okay; and he wouldn’t be okay for a very long time. But that was then, and this was now. This is Stiles giving Derek one more final look before moving on. 

 

x

 

So here Stiles is getting over Derek. He's sitting in his bed, ignoring all the Hales, when Cora decides to climb through his bedroom window; refusing to leave. She strips down to her under garments and climbs in Stiles' bed like this is the most natural thing on earth-which it is. She leans her head against his shoulder and sighs, “he hurts people Stiles. That’s what he does, and that’s why I didn’t want you to get close to him.” He just let the words sink in and cries harder for being so stupid in the first place, but thankful that Cora doesn't judge him. They stay like that for a while until Cora falls asleep on his shoulder and his mom sneaks in taking pictures. He shoos his mom away and snuggles in his bed to join his friend in slumber. 

 

It's taken three whole weeks for Stiles to get over Derek. Lots of ice cream was had, but now Stiles has a new crush-someone totally out of his league but around his age. The guy's name is Danny, and Cora introduced the two of them last week. Stiles can't help but admire how attractive Danny is, or how genuinely nice he is despite his sarcasm that rivals Stiles' own. Danny and Stiles click, they like the same things and even enjoy going to comic con. It's like Stiles has been so stuck on Derek he's been blind to looking for someone more realistic, and obtainable. Let's face it, Derek Hale will always be a pining dream away; like a mirage, something that seems real but isn't. He and Danny have gone on two dates so far, and it feels good-to be wanted. Even if it's by someone other than Derek freaking Hale.  

 

So they continue to date. It's on the fourth date that Danny asks him to be his official boyfriend. Stiles is awkward and ecstatic at the same time, and fumbles over his words to say yes. The first person he tells is Cora. He goes to the Hale house to share the news, and the air feels a bit thick. A bit different. He's been avoiding this place, for the first time ever, ever since he caught sight of Derek and Kate. Ever since his heart got broken. But now that he's here, it feels a bit like home. 

 

“Stiles we’re so glad to see you, Laura even made cheesecake in honor of the big news that we can’t wait to hear.” Mrs. Hale leads Stiles to the kitchen where Mr. Hale is already cutting a large slick of cheesecake. Seems like they didn't need an excuse for dessert.  

 

“Well, I started dating this guy t,hanks to Cora, named Danny and last night Danny asked me to be his boyfriend. So he and I are like official and everything.” Stiles gives a small smile as he says thanks for the slice offered to him. He's about to dig into his food when he feels the room tense up and that's when he notices Derek making a quick exit with Kate in tow. The room remains quiet until Laura decides to break the tension.  _Did I say something wrong?_ He can't help but ponder at Derek's retreating form. 

 

“Stiles it’s about fucking time, we were betting to see which team you played for. I called it, of course, but my mom thought you were holding out for Cora.” Laura jokes. Thank god for Laura because now Stiles doesn't have to go on a ramble to try and distract himself from thinking about Derek and his girlfriend. Stiles can't think about him because he has his own boyfriend now and he's happy. He's finally moving on. Really. 

 

“What? Me and Cora??? No way, she’s way out of my league.” Stiles replies with small laugh.

 

“Damn right.” Cora grumbles while hugging Stiles tightly and placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

 

“So what’s he look like?” Mrs. Hale asks, acting like a giddy teenager.

 

“HOT!” Cora screams and Stiles blushes.

 

“Yeah mama Hale, Danny is very attractive…probably the hottest guy I’ve ever seen. He has perfect tan skin, with perfect brown eyes, and a perfect body with perfect abs and perfect muscles and even his smile is perfect with dimples and god his ass…”

 

“IS PERFECT!” All three women dead pan at the same time and Stiles groans into his arms out of shame because yea, his ass is perfect.

 

“Are you happy?” And what??? Stiles has to turn around because he didn’t know Derek was still standing there, with Kate Argent on his arms like some damn trophy. And the look on Derek’s face right now, Stiles can’t tell if it’s anger or hurt or both. Hell, maybe constipation.

 

“What?” Stiles squeaks out because let’s be honest, Derek actually spoke to him and now it’s just awkward.

 

“With that guy…are you happy with that guy?” Derek asks through gritted teeth like it pains him to say this. Which, why does it matter to him anyways? Is Stiles happy with Danny yes? Would Stiles drop Danny and anything else that was asked of him if Derek proclaimed his love for him?? In a fucking heartbeat.

 

“I love him.” Stiles speaks before his mind can protest. And, okay yeah that was a lie. It was also unfair that the the look of relief on Derek’s face shows that they all know it's a lie also, but that’s not fair okay? Derek can’t come in here and be angry that Stiles has moved on and make Stiles love him again while Derek doesn’t even have the same feelings. And now Stiles can’t breathe.

 

“I gotta go.” Stiles whispers before rushing out of the door, not bothering to stop after hearing the random shouts of his name. He needs some air to breathe and for some reason that house is just way too hot for one human.

 

x

 

“Not now Cora.” Stiles says instinctively after seeing a shadow in his room, knowing the wolf must have beat him home.

 

“You’ve been crying.” And it's more of a statement than question, and also…okay NOT CORA.

 

“Derek?” Stiles asks because of course it's Derek, and Derek’s leather jacket but Stiles just needs affirmation.

 

“I broke up with Kate.” Is all Stiles gets in return.

 

“Okay?” Stiles says, trying to act coy but was literally freaking out on the inside.

 

“I broke up with Kate because you are too young for me." Derek starts to pace and Stiles tries to keep up. "I thought I would date someone older to prove that what I felt for you wasn’t real but god Stiles it’s real. I thought that if I could get over you then I wouldn’t have the chance to destroy your life, because this life it isn’t easy. Wolves, we mate for life. It’s not like human marriage, it’s a bond that can’t be broken except for death and even then we can still feel the bond’s print." It's a lot to take in. Stiles is afraid to breathe, doesn't want to miss a single word.

 

"I knew from the first day you came over to the house, with Cora, that I wouldn’t be able to be a part from you. The way you smell, it just makes my wolf howl. And when you found out our family secret, god I just knew you were it for me but I couldn’t ask that of you, a sixteen year old to be with one person forever it’s unrealistic and I know that. And you never left the house and you would watch me sleep; god that was the hottest thing ever Stiles you have no idea how many times I had to claw myself just so I wouldn't jump you right then and there....That's when I went after Kate to get rid of you, and I knew you would be over that day and I had to do something to make you not want me because I couldn’t help myself any more." Stiles bites his cheek so he won't scream at Derek for being a dick when they could have been making out instead.

 

"But then you stopped coming over completely, and I couldn’t smell you anymore and I felt so damn empty that Laura actually felt sorry for me. Kate just thought I was coming down with a cold or something but I knew what it was. And then today when you said you were dating that guy and the way you spoke about him I just imagined him touching you. Imagined him kissing you, taking you on dates, holding you, doing everything with you that should be me doing them with you and I fucking lost it."  _Good,_ Stiles bitterly thinks. 

 

"I thought I was going to hunt the guy down and kill him, I really did but then you lied when you said you loved him and I knew it was because you loved me. You still did even after what I did and I don’t deserve someone as pure as you but god Stiles I want you, so freaking bad and I love you. I hurt you, I'm sorry but I love you. If you love someone you shouldn't do something to hurt them. I shouldn't be coming to you because you're trying to move on, that makes me seem slightly abusive. I want to earn back your trust. I want to be good for you if you'll have me.” Derek stops talking and Stiles’ face is wet with tears.

 

"Derek," Stiles feels broken just hearing this admission. Derek is being earnest right now, practically pouring out his heart and leaving it at Stiles' feet. The problem is, however, Derek knew how Stiles felt and deliberately hurt him in order to push him away. Now here Derek is wanting Stiles to forgive him, and he will, eventually, but Stiles just can't do that today. He was finally at a point where he could move on from Derek, he has to stick to that. In order for Stiles and Derek to have a future, Stiles needs to be able to get over his obsession with the elder; it isn't healthy for either of them. 

 

"Derek, you really hurt me." Stiles continues and watches as the werewolf visibly winces. "You knew how I felt and you did something that broke my heart. I can't forget how devastated I felt. If you knew I had a crush on you then you should have confronted me. You should have told me your fears and concerns about my age and I would have understood. But you didn't, instead you let me see with that girl just so I would leave you alone." Stiles shakes his head. "Guess what? It worked, and I have Danny now." Derek gives a terse nod and heads towards Stiles' window. Stiles begins to panic, thinking that once Derek leaves he'll never come back. That's how it  _should_ be. Derek should leave and not come back but Stiles is hopelessly in love with him and always will be. 

 

"Wait," he calls out desperately. "I'm not done yet." He adds. "I have Danny now and I'm happy with him but I can't ignore how I feel about you. I can't deny that every fiber in my being  _craves_ you. I just need time to work on myself." 

 

Derek stares and for a brief moment Stiles is concerned that the wolf's brain has completely blanked. Then Derek nods and he slowly approaches Stiles, muscles rippling as he stalks, before stopping just inches from Stiles face. Stiles stops breathing as Derek takes his thumb and runs it up Stiles' cheek before pulling back. 

 

"I'll wait. However long it takes, I'll wait." Derek promises. "I never should have dated her. I never should have been immature and I never should have hurt your feelings." Stiles nods and Derek pulls away before disappearing out of the window. Stiles falls where he stands and hugs his knees to chest as he wills his breathing to even out. He knows he made the right decision, he just has to convince his heart of the same thing. 

 

x

 

Stiles avoids all Hales for two weeks and in that time span he meets a new friend, Scott. Scott and Stiles click instantly and he has no idea where the other has been his whole life. Stiles has anxiety and Scott has asthma and the two mesh like brothers. Apparently he just moved to town since his father got stationed nearby at the local FBI office. Scott has been a welcomed distraction for Stiles, allowing the teen to clear his mind of focus on himself.

 

Stiles starts with taking ownership of his life. He begins to work out, breaks up with Danny, and spends ample time with Scott. He and Danny are still friends and it works for them. He doesn't see another Hale until three weeks after the Derek incident. 

 

He doesn't start hanging out with Cora regularly until five weeks after the incident. He doesn't go over to the Hale house until nine weeks after the incident. He doesn't forgive Derek until twelve weeks after the incident. On week fourteen he and Derek go on their first date. It's nothing major, just to the local arcade and then laser tag before going to the diner. It's simple and perfect for them. On week twenty, after the incident, Stiles loses his virginity and learns that Derek was just as much as a virgin. On week thirty, Scott learns about werewolves and asks if he could ever become one someday. Alpha Hale just smiled and practically welcomed the kid to the family.

 

It's now been forty weeks after the Hale incident and Stiles is convinced he and Derek are going to get married. It's the inevitable. He's so in love it hurts. He's currently laying down on Derek's bed with the werewolf scenting his neck like there's no tomorrow. Stiles smiles and shows his neck in submission as Derek flashes golden eyes before placing his lips on Stiles’ neck and whispering “mine.”

 

Stiles can't do anything but let out a low whimper, and reply with “yours.”

 

They aren't perfect, but they are perfect for each other and Stiles knows that he'll never be able to leave Derek. You can't make him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blog here. http://lifexasxwexenjoyxit.tumblr.com


End file.
